


To Build A Home

by Tea__Bee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Smau companion, adoption/fostering a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Takes place at the end of Fixer Upper part oneA companion to my SMAU, FixerUpperAU on Twitter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	To Build A Home

Walking into the LGBT youth center in downtown Atlanta may well have been the most terrifying thing Stan and Patty Blum-Uris had ever done. And that did include facing down a fear demon-alien from another dimension  _ and _ eloping the summer before their senior year of college without telling their families. 

But it was also everything they'd wanted for so long. 

Somewhere behind the swinging doors was a kid who needed them. A girl whose family had inexplicably not wanted her. Who could not want their own child? Stan and Patty had wanted to add to their family from the moment it was formed, and never been so lucky. But maybe that was all for a reason. 

They walked quickly hand in hand from the car and stopped abruptly in front of the doors, looking at each other. 

"Okay," Patty said, her heart beating so hard in her chest she felt like it might burst. Stan looked at her with a tentative smile. "This is it, turtledove."

Stan leaned over and kissed her, then pulled her into a hug. He took a deep breath and spoke, muffled into her hair, "I'm so nervous."

"Me, too." She agreed. She squeezed her arms tight around his waist. "She needs us, though. She's probably just as scared as we are, maybe more."

"We'll get through it together, as a family." Stan murmured. "I really hope she wants to stay with us."

"We'll take care of her as well as we can, for as long as she lets us. We just have to show her we love her. I love her already, I want to be such a good mom, Stan." Patty pulled back to wipe at her face, determined not to be crying when she went inside.

Stan brushed a thumb across Patty's cheek. "It's gonna work out. We're finally here. Let's go."

Patty nodded and grabbed Stan's hand again, walking to the door and pushing. The door clanged, but didn't budge. Patty rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. 

Looking around the open space, they quickly spotted Rowan, sitting with an adult and two young teenagers. Stan squeezed Patty's hand and they headed over. 

"Stan, Patty, I'm glad you made it." Rowan said, standing from their seat. They stepped forward and gestured to everyone they had been sitting with. "This is Danielle Arons, her son Levi, and this is Sunny."

Stan stepped forward to shake Danielle's hand, and Patty smiled at Sunny. 

The girl sat on a couch between Levi and where Danielle had been sitting before standing to greet them. Her face was tipped down, but she peered up at Stan and Patty with quiet curiosity, along with a sheen of apprehension. The curly haired boy sitting next to her reached over and squeezed her shoulder and stood.

"Hi, I'm Levi. Sunny and I have been best friends our whole lives." Levi reached out and shook Stan's hand, then Patty's, then crossed his arms and stared them down.

"Sunny is very important to us." Danielle spoke sternly. "We wanted to meet you, make sure you were going to be a good fit for her, take care of her the way she deserves. I won't stand by and let her be mistreated anymore." Her eyes were intense, and even Patty was intimidated.

Nevertheless, Patty stepped forward. "We completely understand. Sunny?" She addressed the girl directly. Sunny shifted in her seat. "I'm Patty Blum-Uris, this is my husband, Stan. We, uh. We've been waiting for someone to need us. All we want is to give you a safe and stable home, make sure you're happy and taken care of. We've wanted to have a kid for… so, so long. But we aren't here to make decisions for you. We want you to want to call our home yours, too. We want you to be happy."

Sunny looked up at Danielle, who smiled and lifted a shoulder questioning. She nodded and turned back to Patty, a nervous smile on her face. "You seem nice. I… do you live here? You got here pretty fast."

"We live about 15 minutes from here, but we were at a friend's house, so it took a little longer to get here than usual." Stan sat across from Sunny. "But we live in the school district. You'd stay with your class, with your friends."

Sunny smiled at Levi. "That would be really good. My friends are… they've been my real family."

"I understand that. I have a group of friends that have been my family since I was around your age, too. They're very important to me," Stan said. 

"I'd like to meet them." Sunny said shyly. She looked down at the phone in her lap. "Can I- Um. I know it's kind of inconvenient but my da- my, uh. My phone got deactivated. I-"

"We can get you on our family plan tomorrow after school. I assume you want to go tomorrow, see your friends, let them know you're okay?” Patty smiled as Sunny nodded. "I work at the high school, Stan is an accountant. His job agreed to give him half days for a while so you can get settled in, after that you can take the bus to the high school to meet me and I'll drive you home, or you can take the bus to a friend's house and I can pick you up there. If that works?"

"She can always stay at ours until you get off, the high school doesn't let out too much later than the middle school. You two have already planned a lot out, it's really nice," Danielle observed. "Shows you care. I appreciate that. Sunny? You have my number written down?" 

Sunny nodded.

Patty held her phone out to Danielle. "Danielle, would you put your number in my phone as well? For carpool, and coordinating schedules. We'd love to have you over for dinner as soon as Sunny is settled, too."

Danielle took the phone and started typing. "Call me Dani," she said, handing the phone back with her information added.

Rowan spoke up, "There is a bit of paperwork that needs to be filled out." They pulled a folder out and started laying out papers. Stan pulled a pen from his shirt pocket, pulled his glasses from their case, and began looking over the paperwork.


End file.
